Kilig
by TheTrueAwesomeness
Summary: In which all Sasuke and Sakura could do was creep people out with their untimely smirks, overly wide grins and their strange, too-happy behavior. Sequel to Alexithymia.


**Title:** Kilig

**Author:** TheTrueAwesomeness

**Rating:** K+

**Setting:** Ninja Universe

**Pairings:** Sakura X Sasuke

**Genre:** Romance and Humor

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any characters from Naruto. This story, however, is mine.

**Summary:** In which all Sasuke and Sakura could do was creep people out with their untimely smirks, overly wide grins and their strange, too-happy behavior. Sequel to Alexithymia.

* * *

Sakura smiled to herself. No, she didn't smile. She grinned. She grinned like a complete idiot. And she giggled a lot. Like someone who was a victim of the Joker's laughing gas. But unlike the Joker's victims, Sakura wasn't about to die. Au contraire, she had never felt more alive in her entire life. And it was all because of Sasuke.

She grinned even wider, which would have been impossible had it not been for her exuberance. _Sasuke._ She sighed happily. She didn't care how stupid she looked because Sasuke, chicken-ass haired Sasuke, stick-up-his-ass Sasuke, ice-in-place-of-his-heart Sasuke, kissed her! He actually kissed her. More than once! For more than week since that day in the training grounds, Sasuke had kissed her, pecked her on the cheek, held her hand and hugged her. He had picked her up from work, payed for her lunch and walked her home and gave her good night kisses.

_Oh, those kisses._

Sakura knew it was stupid to be so preoccupied and it was a bit too much for her to have a grin on her face 24/7 (this morning, a little boy she was giving a check up on burst into tears because she scared the crap out of him. Literally. It was not a pretty sight, nor was it a fragrant scent) but, Kami, she couldn't help it; she was floating...

Floating on that cloud nine people always seemed to mention when they liked someone...

All she could do was smile and float on her carefree cloud...

She hit something solid and fell on her ass.

_Ouch_.

She was definitely not floating anymore.

She looked up and saw none other than her best friend in her usual purple garb and her long blond hair tied in that high ponytail. She grinned at her. "Good afternoon, Ino-pig. You look extra beautiful today."

"What's made you so happy that you forgot how to watch where you're going, Forehead?" Ino asked, reaching out to help the weirdly grinning Sakura up off her ass.

The pink-haired girl stood and massaged her buttock, that overly wide grin still plastered on her pretty face. It was starting to scare Ino. "Oh, it's nothing, Ino-pig!" she said with a breathy, all-too-happy tone of voice that the blond could not ignore, "Absolutely nothing." There was that eerie smile again.

Ino looked questioningly at the pinkette, who despite falling on her ass, did not have a fit or throw any chakra-enhanced fists. Something was up. She touched her hand to her friend's large forehead because that's what people do in these sorts of situations when someone they knew was acting strange. Her temperature was definitely normal. Ino gave her a once-over. Sakura's pallor was not paler than usual, nor did she have dark bags under her eyes. In fact, the blond bombshell could see that the pinkette was actually glowing. Her eyes were bright and shining with glee, and her smile, although a tad scary, was genuine.

This could only mean one thing. There was a boy in Sakura's life, and it was her best friendly duty to who it was.

"You and I both know it's not nothing, Forehead" the blond led Sakura to a conveniently near bench and sat down with her, "Spill."

"Well," Sakura giggled, thinking about Sasuke. "You see," She giggled some more. She tried to recount the previous week to her best friend, but she realized that giggling was all she could do. She was so full of giddiness that every time she opened her mouth to speak, giggles came out instead.

"Argh, just say it!" Ino said exasperatedly, eager to get in on the dirt. Who was this mystery man who had stolen Sakura's usual eloquence and ability to act normal?

Still, all Sakura could do was giggle and smile to herself at something that only she knew about. Ino was not going to have any of it.

"Alright, as you obviously forgot how to do anything else except for giggling like an idiot and smiling like you know the world's greatest secret," Sakura heard her best friend say, "I'll make it easier for you. I know it's a guy that's making you act this way. All you have to do is tell me his name."

The pinkette took a deep breath to calm herself and looked at Ino with those bright, love-struck, jade-colored eyes, "It's -"

* * *

"- SASUKE-TEME!" an irate Naruto shouted in frustration from the spot where he roughly landed after a well-placed kick met his stomach. He looked at his teammate and saw, much to his annoyance, that the raven-haired man was not even looking. Normally he stood over the orange clad Shinobi with a smug look on his face because of the pain he inflicted. Now though he had a faraway look on his face. Again.

That was strange.

The blond stood up, suppressing a groan, instead saying, "At least pay attention when you kick my ass! Don't act like your so above me that my pain isn't worth a smirk. What the hell has gotten into you!"

Sasuke looked at him, a smirk already fixed on his features. Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that the smirk had nothing to do with his current state of pain. He could have sworn that the his smirk looked less like a smirk and more like a teeny-tiny almost-miroscopic smile. The blond felt perplexed. Was the chicken-ass haired, stick-up-his-ass, ice-in-place-of-his-heart Uchiha actually, genuinely... happy?

He pondered on that thought for a moment. He supposed his teammate had been acting strange since last week. The raven-haired man rarely glared at him, even if he was too loud. He was brooding a little less. And whenever he called Naruto _dobe_ it sounded less annoyed and a bit more endearing. He could swear that during the short time they managed to spend together the past week he heard Sasuke chuckling to himself. The Uchiha Sasuke, chuckling! Borderline giggling!

It was unfathomable.

Naruto thought back to last week, looking for the reason for Sasuke's sudden personality change. Last week. Last week had been a blur. Last week they only managed to train once together, him, Sasuke and Sakura, and then he saw his teammates for only a few minutes the next days while they trained together, just the two of them.

_Last week,_ Naruto thought harder, _what happened last week?_ If he didn't know any better, he would say Sasuke acted smitten.

And then it hit him. The blond paled significantly.

"Teme," he said in an abnormally hushed tone that immediately caught Sasuke's attention. The Uchiha saw Naruto fidget before he opened his mouth and continued, "I don't like you in that way. Last week, when I said you looked handsome because you were wearing formal clothes, I was being sarcastic. I'm okay with you being gay, but -" Sharp pain cut his sentence short.

"Dobe!" Sasuke practically hissed. _Oh hey,_ Naruto thought, _the annoyance is back. _"What the fuck are you thinking?"

The blond rubbed his head, "Well, you've been acting really weird lately, you're unusually happy, almost like you found _someone_, and I swear I heard you chuckle to yourself more than once, and whenever I look at you, you either have that faraway look or that pseudosmirk-smile on your face, both of which are incredibly creepy, by the way, and I thought of reasons why you could be acting so differently and I remembered what I said about you being handsome because you were wearing nicer-than-normal clothes last week and -" Another sharp pain cut his sentence short, this time on the opposite side of his head.

"Ow," Naruto said defiantly, "What was that for?"

"Dobe!" The Uchiha hissed once more, "That's for your idiocy. I am not gay." That glare the blond had received less over the past week was back and more threatening than usual. "I was wearing formal clothes because I had a date."

Blond brows knit together.

"You had a date? A date? With whom?" Despite his confusion, and the burning need to know who the date Sasuke was pertaining to, he felt proud of himself for knowing when to properly use who and whom.

The raven-haired man sighed. He supposed it was time for his best friend to know. "I went on a date with -"

* * *

"- SAKURA!" Ino squealed from the other side of Konoha. "You and Sasuke!" She now understood exactly why her best friend was so ecstatic. "YOU AND SASUKE!" She said. All Sakura could do was grin and nod her head and giggle and squeal along.

* * *

"You and Sakura!" Naruto said, a huge foxy grin on his face, his eyes reduced to two slits because of his glee. "Sasuke-teme! I didn't know you had it in you! That's why you're so happy!"

That teeny-tiny, almost-microscopic smile that only a certain pink-haired kunoichi could cause graced Sasuke's lips.

The blond laughed to himself, "I'm happy for the both of you! But mostly I'm happy that you're not ga -"

This time when Naruto groaned, eyes brimming with painful tears, from the spot where he roughly landed because of a well-placed kick to his stomach, Sasuke stood over the orange clad Shinobi with a smug look on his face.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" the pinkette greeted the reason for her joy. He pecked her on the cheek and neither of them could prevent that warm, fuzzy feeling from spreading through their limbs.

"Tell me about your day." he said, taking her hand in his. Her faced showed her overly wide grin while his features contained that pseudosmirk-smile.

"Well," Sakura laughed, "The entire day all I managed to do was scare people because of my happiness. I apparently have a creepy smile, according to Ino. And I made a little boy cry. What did you do today, Sasuke-kun?"

He chuckled, remembering Naruto, "I did the exact same thing."

* * *

_Kilig_ (n.) - the rush or inexplicable joy one feels after seeing or experiencing something romantic.

* * *

A/N: For everyone who's been wondering what it's called, that feeling you get after something romantic happens to you, the unexplained giddiness, the constant need to squeal and giggle and smile like an idiot, the non-sensual shiver of pleasure, that phenomenon is called _kilig._ It's a Filipino word. :D And an absolutely wonderful feeling. Everyone deserves to experience it. XD

I only have three exams left and then it's officially summer, hoorah! I hope you enjoyed this fic and its prequel, Alexithymia. Especially you, **onesidedimple**, I hope this made you feel _kilig_, after all your review is the reason why I wrote this sequel. Reviews will be very much appreciated. =)

Sidenote to the Author's Note: This is the second fic I've put Sasuke and Gay together. HAHA. I don't know why. Check out Password? to see the first fic I'm talking about. :D


End file.
